


To A Grandmother

by Finished_With_The_Show



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horoscopes, Midorima Shintarou's Grandmother - Freeform, My first time writing angst, Sorry Not Sorry, dies a little on the inside, lmao this is just my thoughts on oha asa, oha-asa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finished_With_The_Show/pseuds/Finished_With_The_Show
Summary: Midorima has always loved Oha-Asa, as far as anybody can ever remember. Why, out of all the things he could've chosen, was he obsessed with a horoscope?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't even really angst cuz i cant write angst, but, y'know   
> btw since Trump is now President, I am officially dead, but it's not like I was ever gonna write coherently, so

It’s funny how just one person can turn a life upside down. Midorima isn’t sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but he’s glad it ever happened.

Midorima is two when he first hears the name.

 

 

 

Oha-Asa.

 

 

 

Being a typical two year old at that time, he hadn't thought anything of it. His brand-new, shiny toys were much more interesting, after all.

Midorima is five when he hears the name again. This time, as a curious child, he was interested enough to ask what an Oha-Asa was.

 

Näive and young, he easily missed the glances his parents shared, and just how quickly they responded with a curt “nothing”.

 

It didn't matter anyway, because he was to find out either way.

In the winter of his third year at school, Midorima meets his grandmother. She has grey hair and a wrinkly old mouth, but he’s absolutely enthralled with her. She lights up the home, replacing his non-existent parents quickly. She makes him bentos to eat at lunch, listens to him talk, she helps him with his homework. His grandmother is everything to him.

 

Summer rolls around quickly, and Midorima has never looked forwards to staying home as much. It is this time when he learns about his grandmother and her horoscopes.

 

“What’s that, Grandmother?”, he asks, pointing to the TV screen, showing a circular item in the middle.

 

“It's a calendar- it shows what your star sign is.”

 

“A star sign?”, he wonders out loud. 

 

“Yeah, such as Scorpio, Aries, Libra.” His grandmother then proceeds to show him the constellations, pointing out her own, and, of course, his sign. The summer is spent learning about Oha-Asa, horoscopes, lucky charms, and all that his grandmother has to offer.  
His grandmother is the one to introduce him to basketball. He takes to it like a fish to water. She teaches him about his fingers, and how to aim perfectly. She is the first one to tape his fingers, when they begin to blister.

 

The sweltering days begin to cool down, and Midorima is back at school when the first cracks in his paradise begin to appear. 

 

 

 

Naturally, it begins with his parents’ coming back.

 

It's been a year since he last saw them, and a year is a lot to change a person. They're stricter than he remembers, and they’re cold to him. They take away time from him, time that could be used with his Grandmother.

 

Slowly, they impose rules on the household. No running in the house, no staring at the TV for too long. They dump homework on him in hopes of him excelling in his studies, as if he wasn't already at the top of his class. Midorima is stuck behind pages of textbooks, only able to watch the neighborhood boys play basketball while he suffers. He becomes increasingly withdrawn, quiet and introverted both at school and at home.

 

The final strike is when he hears his parents shove his grandmother out of the house. “Go away!”, he hears them scream. “You're tainting our son, he needs to study more, and what did you do? You encouraged him to run around- to run around, to play sports like those hooligans!”

 

From the stairs, Midorima can see his grandmother outside of the door, clutching her lucky cat. 

 

“I knew asking you to help would be a bad idea!”, screeches his mother. “You're always Oha-Asa this, Scorpio that! Your obsession is unhuman, and you've started to get him into it too! What kind of child would he grow up, under that kind of influence? No, get out of this house, out of my sight, never touch him again!”

 

Midorima bristles at this, because he knows that Oha-Asa is a big part of his grandmother’s life, and all the words thrown at his grandmother, he disagrees with them, so much.

 

But Midorima is not even ten yet, and he is helpless, unable to do anything as he watches his grandmother disappear from his life.

 

He is not ten yet, and his only choice is to listen to his parents. So he studies and he studies, and he closes his emotions to the world. It becomes a part of him, the quiet, but he never forgets Oha-Asa and her horoscopes, the stellar signs, and most of all, his grandmother.

 

The second he reaches middle school, his parents decide that he is old enough to take care of himself. They disappear again, but this time Midorima is left alone in the large house. He takes the time to get back into Oha-Asa, he starts to play basketball again. His aim improves, and he gets deeper into Oha-Asa fandom. (which is really only comprised up of him, as far as he knows, but oh well.)

Midorima remembers many things about his grandmother, such as her own star sign (Aries), her favorite star sign (Taurus), and her stories (always so far-fetched, but hilarious). He remembers the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, and how she would always pretend to talk with accents whenever a mailman came by their house.   
But one thing he never got was her name. She was always “grandma” to him, she had just been everything, she had just been _there_. 

 

He didn’t know much about her, to be quite honest, but he had known that she had a great influence on his life. But so long had passed, and he was swamped with work from school and his parents.

It was a winter day when she came again.

 

This time, she came dressed in black robes, a black hat covering the majority of her face. Her lucky charms surrounded her, the charms dangling off her wrists, pinned to her jacket, laid out alongside her.

 

 

 

When Midorima saw his grandmother, she was in a coffin. 

 

 

 

It was black, as benefitting the mood, but not at all close to how the woman was in real life. 

 

It wasn’t until all the prayers had been said and the wills spread out, that they lowered the body into the ground. It wasn’t until they left the silent graveyard that the first tears began to drip down his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The last time Shintaruo Midorima had ever seen of his grandmother was a stone, a simple stone that was all one woman had, and all that had ever propelled him to keep going.

 

 

 

_“To Asa Oha, a mother, a wife, and a grandmother. May her horoscopes live on in eternity.”_


End file.
